barney_errorfandomcom-20200214-history
List of Punishments
If you turn off the computer a number of times over the limit during Barney Errors, you will get cookies! If you turn it off too many times and turning off Barney’s love, you will get the frist barney hug, Or the plush. And then barney will play with you for 2346326825137278272724263840000 years. = The Longest barney playdate In Earth (3 Chances) #fun #play #meet new friends #cool #Ultra #Severe #Crazy #Extreme #Enormous #Massive #cute #Insane #Psycho #Scary #Devil #Terrifying #Frightening #Error #Abomination #Evil #Demon #Worst #Monstrous #Eerie #Hell #Satanic #Jumpscare #Apocalypse #Nightmare #666 #Death #Creepypasta #Lights Are Out #Giygas #Colossal #Blood #Garbage #Violence #Horror #Terror #Disaster #Spooky #Omega #Virus #Unstoppable #Godawful #Zalgo #Workshop #Workshop.exe #Creepypasta Workshop.exe #Pictures #Pictures.exe #Creepypasta Pictures.exe #Kosmos #Kosmos.exe #Creepypasta Kosmos.exe #Chaos PUNISHMENT!!!!! 59. Godzilla PUNISHMENT WILL KILL YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! The Longest Barney Error In The Solar System = # Barney # Teddy Bear # Drawing # REX # Small # Medium # Hard # Big # Large # Huge # Giant # GIGANT # Super # Mega # Giga # Tera # Peta # Ultra # Hyper # Severe # Extreme # Crazy # DAKA # Jeff 171 # Jeff 171.EXE # Creepypasta Horror Jeff 171.EXE # Heavy # Harder # EXA # mad # angry # bigger # biggest # Heavier # Dino # S*x # Agar.io # Howie Mandel # Super Extreme # Mega Extreme # Giga Extreme # Tera Extreme # Peta Extreme # Enormous # Massive # Tragedy # Evil # David # Dead # Dead-Meat # Big Dead-Meat # Large Dead-meat # Ultra Dead-meat # Hyper Dead-meat # Dead-Meat.EXE # Gragantuan # Insane # PHYSCO # Rage # Severe Rage # Rage.EXE # Severe Rage.EXE # Nerry Marin # Nerry Marin.EXE # Creepypasta Horror Nerry Marin.EXE # Dark # Darker # Darkest # 3D # Scary # Scary Maze # Scary.EXE # Eerie # Minor # Utter # Uber # Nasty # Fail # Fat # Rant # Rant.EXE # Terror # Horror # TNT # Creepy # 171 # Terrifying # Terrifying.EXE # Horrible # Stupid # Bad # Worse # Worst # Sh** # God # Real # Spankings # Spankings.EXE # Boom # Roar # Blood # Bloodbath # Godawful # Real Dinosuars # Mugman.EXE # F**K! # Scary Maze Girl # 666 # Big 666 # Large 666 # Kill 666 # Cry 666 # ROAR 666 # Die 666 # Huge 666 # Giant 666 # Giga 666 # Super 666 # Mega 666 # Ultimate 666 # F**K 666 # Exe 666 # 6,666 # Big 6,666 # Scared # Uber 666 # Fighting # Creepy.EXE # Creepy pasta # Creepypasta.EXE # Multiple # Multiple.EXE # EXE # Super EXE # Mega EXE # Ultimate exe # i wanna play a game # I HATE YOU # 777 # 888 # 999 # F**K OFF! # Lori Loud # Lori Loud.EXE # Creepypasta Horror Lori Loud.EXE # Pissed Of Loud Sisters # Pissed off loud sisters.EXE # Creepypasta Horror Pissed Off Loud Sisters.EXE # Leafy # Leafy.EXE # Creepypasta Horror Leafy.EXE # Woody # Woody.EXE # Creepypasta Horror Woody.EXE # Mario # Mario.EXE # Creepypasta Horror Mario.EXE # Jaxen Ross Is Back # Jaxen Ross Is Back.EXE # Sonic # Sonic.exe # Scare Of The Characters # scare of The Characters.EXE # 66,666 # Marco diaz # Monster # F**K.exe # MLG # MLG.exe # Kris The Rant Guy # Kris The Rant Guy.EXE # Book336 Boj909 # Seasame Workshop # Seasame Workshop.EXE # Creepypasta Horror Seasame workshop.exe super charged creepypasta horror seasame workshop.exe # WE666HSW.exe # seasame Workshop.exe will kill you # seasame workshop extreme.exe will kill you # PBS # PBS.exe # Creepypasta Horror PBS.exe # Super Charged Creepypasta Horror PBS.EXE # MUCC666HBPBS.exe # PGLS.exe will kill you # Shadows Projects # Shadow Projects.EXE # Creepypasta Horror Shadow Projects.EXE # Super Charged Creepypasta Horror Shadow Projects.EXE # MCCHSP.exe # CHTMSP.exe # Shadow Projects hell.exe # DBTMSPNS.exe # GASFESP.exe # OGCC666SHBTSP.exe # USCC666SBHBTUSP.exe # Shadow Projects.exe will kill you # Shadow Projects extreme.exe will kill you # gracic films # gracic films.exe # creepypasta Horror Gracie Films.exe # MUCC666HBGF.exe # BMVBGF.exe # Gracic Films.exe will kill you # Spiffy Pictures # Spiffy Pictures.EXE # Creepypasta Horror Spiffy Pictures.EXE # DTSPS.exe # BHSDFTSP.exe # SCCHSP.exe # MUCC666HBSP.exe # OGCC666SHBSP.exe More soon! Seth Rollins Seth Rollins is always making brock to get out and his ded. Punishments for Austin error # Punishment # Ultra # Hyper # Sugar Rush # Barney # Extreme # Severe # EXE # Super # Ultra.exe # Creepy # Squished # Scary # Crazy # Fall # Night # Hyper.exe # Giga # Tera # Peta # Boom # Big Scary # Zombie # Supa # Big Crazy # Crayon # License # Creepypasta # Nightmare # 666 # Slaping # 999 # Space # Underworld # Horror # Render # Super Crazy # Meta # Blue Zap # Clod # Sleepest # Worst # Worster # Worstest # Dynamite # Dead # .EXE # Error # Chance # Spiffy # Spiffy.exe # Zilla # Creep # Bowling Ball # Duster # The end is near # Mega ultra hyper extreme error severe creep bowling ball worst Creepypasta 666 Austin.exe (no escape) Barney error Category:You know I hate barney Category:Tiny Category:Person Inferno+ Punishments (Total #376) Big Punishments Category:Braney erro Category:I want a first Barney error